Christmas Specials: Modern Warfare
by SeraphHT
Summary: Meat drags Soap into a snowball fight. A short fic written for Christmas. (Ghost/Roach, SLASH, one-shot)


**A/N: **_This is supposed to be taking place after the events of MW2, but with no deaths other than Shepherd's. Written as a Christmas Special one-shot, contains **SLASH** or boy/boy._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Almost all the members of the task force were wandering on the open areas outside the base. The snow gathered on the ground reached above the men's ankles.<p>

"You know what the best part about Christmas is, Captain?" Meat called out to Soap who was a small distance away, a grin breaking on his face as he bended down to get a handful of snow.

Soap narrowed his eyes. "Judging from what you're doing, I'm pretty sure the answer is snowball fight."

"Wrong! But it's close," Meat laughed, throwing the snowball. Since the captain saw it coming, he easily dodged it. "The best part of Christmas for me is the _snow_."

"Isn't that basically the sa—"

"_And _the best part of _snow _is the snowball fight!" Meat interrupted, his voice loud so everybody around could hear him. He raised his arms, gained the attention of everybody there and looked around, announcing, "Whoever wants to join _my _team, stay on _my _side! THE SNOWBALL FIGHT SHALL BEGIN SOON!"

Soap stared at him incredulously. His disbelief only increased when Worm, Ozone, Royce and Scarecrow decided to team up with Meat.

"I'll give you five minutes to build a wall!" Meat notified, grinning.

Finally realizing that he just got dragged into a snowball fight he didn't even consent to, the captain looked around frantically for any members for his own 'team'. The closest and only ones available were Ghost and Roach, who were just exiting the building, engaged in a conversation.

Soap called out for their attention. When both men turned to respond to him, he pointed to the opposing team, who were quickly building a wall of snow to serve as a shield.

He didn't have to say any further, for Roach grabbed Ghost by the arm (before he can run away) and pulled him over to Soap. Immediately, the sergeant began building the fort. Soap helped as well, getting annoyed when Ghost just watched with his arms folded.

"Don't just stand there, you numpty!" Soap snapped after some time.

"I can't believe you let them drag you into something so foolish, mate," Ghost said, sounding unimpressed.

By this time, Soap and Roach were already halfway through the wall. Suddenly, a snowball hit Ghost smack on the side of his head, right above his ear. The lieutenant's head got thrown off a bit to the side, but besides that, the snowball didn't do anything. It did flare his anger, though.

He glowered, through his sunglasses, at Ozone, who was obviously the one who threw the snowball. The older soldier was grinning. "Foolish, eh, sir?"

"Damn right it's foolish, but you asked for it, you muppet!" Ghost snarled, bending down and forming a snowball in his hands. He threw it, and it flew with such velocity, Ozone didn't have time to dodge, thus it hit him square in the face.

As he flew back from the unexpected impact, Soap and Roach completed their wall.

"Your fort has been built!" Meat observed. He was standing, whereas Worm and Scarecrow were crouched behind their own fort. Royce was helping Ozone recover from the blow. "Let the fight commence!"

"Didn't know the word 'commence' was in your vocabulary!" Roach teased, sniggering as he crouched with Ghost and Soap behind their completed wall of snow.

"Fuck you, Roach!" Meat cursed. A snowball hit their fort, followed by about ten more.

Soap grabbed two snowballs, and seeing that the coast was clear, threw them. Ozone, who just stood up 'shoot', got hit in the face a second time.

"Man down!" Worm shouted, and Roach and Soap broke out into laughter.

Roach stood up and threw one of his own snowballs, and much to his happiness, he managed to hit the leader. Meat, surprised by the sudden freeze of snow on his face, stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape and stunned.

Roach was too absorbed in his achievement to remember to crouch back down. As a result, Scarecrow seized the opportunity and threw a snowball at him.

When he felt something cold slam on his shoulder, Roach immediately crouched back down and shouted dramatically. "I'm hit, I'm hit!"

Soap just chuckled, rolled his eyes and continued to hurl balls of snow towards the remaining members of the other team; Worm, Scarecrow and Royce. Roach leaned against the wall of snow, clutching his shoulder as though he sustained a real bullet wound. He even grunted in 'pain'.

Soap couldn't prevent the grin. Okay, guess it won't hurt to play along. "Ghost, let me handle these numptys. You better take a look at Roach; check his injury and take care of him."

Ghost stared at his captain and Soap can make out the incredulous look on his face underneath the balaclava. However, he didn't say a thing and dropped the snowballs in his hands before turning to Roach.

"How serious is it?" Ghost asked, an 'I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this' tone lacing his voice.

Roach continued his act. He grabbed Ghost by the collar and said through heavy breaths. "I…I don't think I'm gonna make it…outta this one, mate…"

For a moment there, Ghost looked horrified, because that was the exact same line Roach said when they were being evac'd to safety after their encounter with Shepherd. Realizing this, Roach immediately spared a grin.

"I'm just kidding, dude!"

Ghost cursed and grabbed Roach by his shirt, forcing him to lie down on the snow-covered floor instead of leaning against the wall. Roach watched, confused, as Ghost pretended to tend to his 'wound'.

"Huh, didn't think you'd actually play along," The sergeant commented, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"I feel like a bloody numpty doing this, so keep up the 'I'm-in-pain' act," Ghost muttered.

"Alright," Roach grinned, before his face pulled into a fragile expression. He said, in a stuttering voice. "C-Cold…it's so cold…"

That sentence made Ghost pause, for some reason. Then, the lieutenant suddenly pulled off his mask and looked down at Roach, revealing that his lips were curled into an amused smirk and he had arched a dark brow.

"W-What?" Roach squeaked, flushing a bit.

"You're cold, eh?" Ghost inquired, his lips breaking into a wicked grin. Roach nodded, confused and hesitant. The lieutenant chuckled and licked his lips, leaning down on the sergeant. "Hmm, I can fix that…"

Roach did flinch when he felt Ghost's lips against his, but that's only because he wasn't expecting it. However, he was quick to accept and return it. His lips pushed against Ghost's, deepening the kiss, attending to the dryness in his superior's mouth with his tongue.

Just as Ghost promised, he immediately felt warm—on his face, due to a blush, in his chest, thanks to the fuzzy feelings, and somewhere at the pit of his stomach, because Ghost was stroking up his thigh.

Soap was completely unaware of what was happening. That was, until, he turned and saw what was unfolding. His face was horror-stricken as he shouted, "Ey! This ain't the time to get smoochy, you idiots!"

Instead of replying, Roach slowly sat up, his lips still connected to the lieutenant's, the height of the fort still safely blocking them off from view. At the same time, Ghost raised a glove hand in the captain's face, his other hand reaching down for Roach's waist to keep him in the sitting position.

Soap stared at him, offended and disbelieving. "Lieutenant Simon Riley, did you just give _your captain_ The Hand_?_"

At that moment, Price walked out of the building, a cup of tea in his hands. He froze when he saw what was happening outside.

Ozone and Meat were looking grouchy, leaning back against their wall of snow, whereas Scarecrow, Royce and Worm were relentlessly attacking the other team. All of their efforts were fruitless since the snowballs just hit the fort. This 'other team', on the other hand, was battling their own problems.

Soap looked like he was at a loss of what to do. Ghost and Roach were too engrossed in one another.

Before Soap can see him, Price immediately turned on his heel and re-entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I know that was significantly short, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! xD Merry Christmas, all of you! I also have a Keegan/Logan one-shot up, Christmas-themed, too._

_Leave a review~_


End file.
